Behind the Screens - The True Life of Toons
by Lucas18
Summary: Cartoons have been with us for many generations. They've filled us with laughter, excitement, friendship, inspiration, and adventures that exist in our imagination. But what is life truly like for toons? Are they the same as we see on TV, or is there more to the animated world behind the screen?
1. Chapter 1

Behind the screens – Chapter 1

Author: There have been many concepts in the media that described secret worlds in books, movies, video games, computers, comics, and in the human body. However, we have yet to see a book, show, or film that describes a world hidden inside the television. And so, I plan rectify this error with this story that describes the secret world of cartoon characters. This fiction follows a concept similar to Disney's 'Wreck It Ralph', showing a mixture of characters from different TV shows.

I apologize greatly for not showing any update progress or any new stories, I've been so distracted and have not shown as much commitment as I should have. I hope you all can forgive me, and I will do my best to work on the next chapter to this fiction.

Attention: this fiction contains a multitude of characters that are copyrighted by such networks as Fox, Warner Bros., Disney, DIC, Hasbro, and Nickelodeon. My only reason for using these characters is for the enjoyment of Fanfiction authors and visitors. No intention of copyright infringement.

* * *

November 8, 2014

The camera's flashed brightly, as the crowd roared with anticipation. In a small limousine, Sonic, Tails, Amy, and Knuckles gazed out at the thousands who had come to witness this new chapter in their lives/careers: Sonic Boom.

"I can't believe it's finally here," Amy squeaked in excitement, "the first episode of our new show!"

"Yeah," Tails agreed with a smile. But then the young fox frowned, "too bad it's only two twelve minute segments, and not full half-hour like our previous show."

"Hey come on guys," Sonic interjected, "Remember, it's about us putting on a good show, no matter how long the screen time."

"And no matter how pointless it is," Knuckles mumbled loudly.

Hearing this, Sonic turned to the sour echidna. "You're not having second thoughts, are you big guy?"

"I thought we already discussed this months ago," Amy added, "This is what we were made to do."

"I know, I know," Knuckles stressed, "I just can't help but hate how this whole process works: new designs, new cast, new animation, and after two seasons (three if we're lucky) it will all just change again. I mean, for all we know this could be our final series as a team."

Sonic placed a hand on Knuckles shoulder. "Remember what I said, Knuckles. Out of all the others who were left behind, we're still together."

This little encouragement managed to bring a small smile to Knuckles face, but Sonic could still see a hint of doubt in his eyes. Just then, the limousine stopped.

"It's time," Tails said, as he motioned toward the crowd that awaited them.

Sonic nodded, as he placed his hand onto the door handle. Slowly, he pushed open the door, and stepped out of the limo. After a minute, Tails followed. Then Amy, and finally, summoning up all his strength, Knuckles.

* * *

May 12 (6 Months Earlier)

It was noon on planet Mobius, and everything was peaceful. Suddenly the peace was broken as Amy raced across the landscape to find her teammates.

"They're here!" Amy called out in excitement, "They're here! They're here!"

Hearing his dedicated fan girl shouting, Sonic raced over with the speed of a jet to see what the ruckus was about. "Hey Amy, what's going on?"

Amy continued to jump up and down as she told her hero the news. "They're here, Sonic! They're finally here!"

"Whoa, easy Amy," Sonic held up his hands, "What are you talking about, what's finally here?"

"Our designs," Amy cried with excited eyes, "our new designs for the new show are here!"

Sonic was instantly struck silent when he heard these words. Then, he grabbed Amy's shoulders in desperation. "Amy, don't play games with me! Are you absolutely sure?!"

"Yes-Yes-Yes!" Amy continued to cry, "I just got word from the center, and we are to report there right away!"

Just then Tails appeared, flying down to where the two hedgehogs were. "I heard the shouting. What's happened?"

Sonic turned to the two-tailed fox with an ecstatic smile. "It's time, Tails! Amy says our new designs are finally here!"

"They're here? Oh boy!" the young fox was so filled with excitement, his tails instantly spun rapidly; raising him a few feet off the ground.

"Did I here you correctly?"

The hedgehogs and the fox turned to where the voice was coming from. In a small hovercraft, Doctor Eggman, the eccentric genius and arch enemy of Sonic, hovered down to the three heroes.

"Did you just say the new designs are here?"

"You heard right, Eggman," Sonic said giving a thumbs up.

"Wahoo!" whooped the roly-poly mad doctor. "Well then what are we standing around for? Let's go!"

The four characters started to hurry off. Suddenly, Sonic remembered something. "Hold it!"

Everyone quickly screeched to a halt. All eyes turned to Sonic for the reason behind his call.

"We can't leave yet gang."

"WHAT?" cried the characters in unison?

"Are you mad, hedgehog?" Eggman shouted with disbelief. "We've waited eight long years for a new show."

"Yeah Sonic," said Amy, "what possible reason could we have to not go after waiting so long?"

Sonic gave the reason in a single word.

"Knuckles"

"Oh…right," Amy said sheepishly. She had forgotten that Knuckles had been selected to join the cast for the new show.

Tails looked around. "Where is Knuckles anyway?"

"Must you really ask?" Sonic said to the two-tailed fox. "He's where he has been for two years."

Meanwhile, on Angel Island, Knuckles sat on the top step of the Master Emerald shrine. The echidna gave a depressed sigh as he stared at the spot where the Master Emerald once stood. To Knuckles, the purpose of guarding the chaos emeralds had been one of the few things that kept him anchored to his existence. But ever since the Great Discovery, along with the announcement of the new show, life suddenly felt so . . . empty.

"Hey Knuckles!"

The voice snapped the echidna from his thoughts as he turned to see Sonic, Amy, Tails, and Eggman running up to the shrine. Knuckles narrowed his brow, crossed his arms, and turned back to the empty shrine with a huff.

"Knuckles, you are not going to believe this," Amy cried as they reached the shrine. "Our new character designs are finally here!"

Knuckles stood completely unfazed.

"Didn't you hear what she said, knuckle head?" Sonic asked the silent echidna. "She said the new designs are here! "

"Thanks for the repeated update," Knuckles muttered, his back still turned. "Now go away."

The four were completely stunned by this reaction; how could someone not be excited for something that took eight long years?

"Aren't you even a little excited?" asked Tails.

"Oh sure, I'm excited," Knuckles mumbled loudly.

After a moment awkward silence, Eggman decided to speak. "Well…then let's get going."

Sonic, Amy, and Tails nodded in agreement. But Knuckles stood still.

"Pass."

The four characters gasped at what they heard.

"What did you say?" Amy asked in disbelief.

"I said I'm not going."

Sonic gave a little chuckle. "You're joking, right? This is a joke?"

Knuckles finally turned and faced his four compatriots; showing he was dead serious.

"We know you're upset, Knuckles" Tails said, "But you _have_ to come with us. The show can't go on without the full cast."

"So what, we're just going to be making fools of ourselves for a few seasons. Then the show ends, and then they'll just think of a new show that'll makes us more ridiculous!"

There was a moment of silence; the four couldn't understand why Knuckles would say such a thing.

"Come on, you knuckle-head baby, can't you just…" Sonic began. But Knuckles just turned his back again with a huff.

"I already told you! I'm not going!"

Amy rolled her eyes in annoyance; they weren't getting any closer to leaving. Just then, an idea popped into her head. She knew it was a desperate act, but desperate times called for desperate measures. The pink hedgehog casually walked up behind Knuckles with an innocent smile.

"Aw Knuckles, there's no need to fight with us," Amy said, gently placing a hand on the echidna's shoulder. "After all, we're not just cast members, we're family."

As she spoke, Amy placed her other hand behind her back and, in a quick burst of smoke, her signature Deko hammer instantly appeared. The other characters saw this and knew what she was planning to do.

"And families are supposed to stick together," Amy continued, slowly raising the hammer above the echidna's head. "This means…You're Going!"

Before Knuckles could react, Amy swung the Deko hammer down hard on his head, knocking him out cold.

Ten minutes later, Knuckles unconscious body lay slumped over Eggman's hover pod, as the characters moved swiftly across the landscape.

Sonic turned his eyes to Amy as he carried her in his arms. "You know he's going to be sore when he wakes up, right?"

"Aw, he'll get over it," replied Amy with a proud smile. "Besides, after waiting eight long years, it's either this or waste the few months we have 'til the show's deadline dragging him."

Sonic knew Amy had a good point: once a toon was given a new character design, they needed to spend the time between then and the deadline of their new show adjusting to the new form and practice their new personalities. And since their new show was only several months away, there was no time to waste.

Soon, the four characters reached what they felt was a clear enough spot for the procedure. "Okay Tails," Sonic said as they got into position, "do it."

The young fox stepped in front of the others and shouted out toward a direction in the open area.

_"Alpha Command Broadcast Transition Sequence – Activate_

_Signal: XX924774695200X_

_Sequence Activation Code Phrase: Exit Stage Left_"

For over two minutes, nothing seemed to happen. Then suddenly, sparks of electricity appeared out of nowhere and shot from all different directions. The sparks streaked wildly across the area to where they all collided a few feet from where Tails had shouted the command. The spot where the sparks collided rippled and glowed with a series brilliant Technicolor light. From the light, a futuristic metallic doorway slowly materialized. Sonic, Tails, Amy, and Dr. Eggman approached the door as it began to open with a groan.

Then the four characters, with their unconscious fifth, walked through the door.


	2. Chapter 2

Behind the Screens – Chapter 2

Author: Once again, I am proud to have completed the next chapter to my most recent fiction. Well, while the first chapter showed very little of the 'hidden universe' that I plan to show, surely this new chapter will help capture your interest and show more of the fiction's main concept. Again I apologize for taking so long uploading this chapter, and for the poor writing.

Attention: The characters appearing in this fiction are copyrighted by multiple Networks such as: Warner Bros., Nickelodeon, Disney, Fox, Hasbro, Columbia Television, and DIC. My only purpose for using these characters is for the entertainment of fellow Fanfiction authors and visitors. No intention of copyright infringement.

* * *

Sonic, Tails, Amy, and Dr. Eggman, carrying the unconscious Knuckles, shielded their eyes as they passed through the steel door, and into a clear white hallway. The characters looked to their right, and gazed down a hallway that continued to stretch on for miles and miles. On either side of the expanding hallway's walls, there stood a line of identical metal doors. Above each door was a sign showing the name of the animated program that each door led to. This was the Fox Broadcast Television Network Hall: containing every animated series that had been broadcasted on the Fox network since its beginning.

The four sighed as they stared down the Network Hall; once they received their new character designs, they would officially no longer be part of this network. After spending eight long years in this network, enjoying the company of its old and new characters, it was a little hard to say goodbye.

Just then, an electronic voice ranged throughout the Network Hall. "Attention: The Fox Network Shuttle Train is now boarding, and will depart in exactly ten minutes."

Hearing this announcement, Sonic, Tails, Amy, and Dr. Eggman quickly turned to their left and raced down the long hallway.

* * *

Seven minutes later they reached a single mile-wide room that looked like a sleek futuristic train station: the entire room was colored in metallic chrome; seats were lined on the sides of the station; a single track, with rotating platform, lead to a departure tunnel.

The four characters quickly hurried to the Network Shuttle Train and, one by one, stepped onboard. As they looked for available seats, the group scooted past other characters that were also from the Fox Network: Tara Boumdeay (Attack of the Killer Tomatoes), Bobby (Bobby's World), The Tick, Mitzy Terrier (Secret Files of the Spy Dogs), Constance Koala and Digeri Dingo (Taz-Mania), Ren and Bloth (Pirates of Dark Water), and Seymour Krelborn and Junior the plant (Little Shop).

Just then, there came a whistle from the far back of the train. The four turned to where the whistle came from. They instantly saw one of their old friends, Louie (Life with Louie), waving them over.

"I was afraid you guys wouldn't make it," the pudgy, eight-year-old said with a relieved sigh. "Hey, I saved you some seats."

"Thanks Louie, you're a life saver," Amy smiled as she and the others sat down.

"So Louie how's life?" Sonic asked.

"Oh you know same as usual," Louie said with a sigh. "Sometimes I wish the writers didn't take the jokes of the comedian they based me off of so literally. I mean, describing the weird and rough experiences you had with a dysfunctional family is good for laughs, but to actually live those experiences…not a walk on the stage."

"At least you know your show had a good run: three whole seasons, plenty of awards, and good ratings to boot."

"Yeah," Louie said with a sigh, "it's just discouraging when you're doing all the real work while the artists, writers, and directors get all the credit."

Just then, Louie noticed Knuckles and saw how he was slumped over. "What's the matter with him?"

Sonic started to answer, but Amy quickly clasped her hand over his mouth. "Oh you know, Knuckles," Amy chuckled with a sheepish grin, "he's always off doing who knows what. He was like this when we found him."

Tails, not wanting Louie to be suspicious, decided to change the subject. "Our new character designs just came in. That's why we're heading up to the center."

"Oh I know about that," Louie said with a small smile. "I'm glad you guys are getting a new show. I'm just sad that it won't be on the Fox Network."

"Quit you're boohooing," said Eggman, "we'll visit from time to time. Besides, I'm still waiting for that chess rematch your father owes me."

"Again?" Amy asked in annoyance. "Eggman, how many times must you lose before you realize you're beaten? I mean, he's a character with an ex-marine background for goodness sake."

Before the rotund doctor could say anything, a message came from the train's speakers. "Attention all passengers: before the Network Shuttle train begins its departure, we ask that you please be seated and make certain that your safety belt is securely fastened."

All the characters quickly fastened their safety belts; Dr. Eggman, still in his hover-pod, fastened the pod's safety belt. With a slight jerk, the Fox Network Shuttle Train began to move. All light dwindled and faded as the train passed through the departure tunnel. Everything was still for a moment. Then suddenly, the train slowly began to incline upward at an angle.

A few seconds later, the dark instantly faded as an amazing light of electric blue instantly erupted from outside of the train; it's light passing through the side windows. Sonic and the others turned their heads and looked out their windows, knowing exactly what the source of the light was and where they were now. Underneath the train, a stream of electrical energy flowed like a vast glowing river of light.

This was the Network Stream: an invisible and intangible signal that connected every television network to any current telecommunications satellite. Every television show, live or animated, that is produced, and or featured, by a network is made into a recording. That recording is then transitioned, via a network satellite dish, into a broadcast signal and sent to the telecommunications satellite. Once the signal reaches the satellite, it is turned into an airwave which spreads out across the globe, where it is received by any and all urban home dishes.

As the characters looked out at the Network Stream, none of them noticed Knuckles as he began to slide off over the side of Eggman's hover pod. The echidna tumbled to the train floor and rolled back to where he slammed against the train's rear emergency exit. Hearing the crash, the characters instantly turned with a start. Sonic quickly leaned over and grabbed his still unconscious friend by the hand; making certain that he wouldn't fly out if the emergency exit opened. The characters sighed, relieved that their friend hadn't fallen out of the train.

They knew that while the Network Stream was beautiful to look at, it was dangerous to the touch. The stream was like a thin line between their world and the real world. However, cartoons are incapable of existing in the real world. So if any toon were to fall into the Network Stream, they would disappear from transition completely and forever.

"Wow, he must really be out of it," Louie said astonished, "I didn't think anybody could sleep that hard."

Sonic and the others just grinned nervously; there was no way they could tell how Knuckles was knocked out against his will.

* * *

Twenty minutes later, the shuttle train reached the telecommunications satellite. Darkness once again filled the interior as the train passed through the entrance tunnel. The train leveled out into a straight track as it exited the tunnel. The train soon pulled into the station and slowed to a stop with a hiss.

"Please remain seated until the platform completes its full rotation," said the automated voice. The character's held on as the platform rotated the train around to where it faced the tunnel. "Please watch your step as you exit the shuttle train. Thank you and have a nice day."

Sonic, Louie, and the others unfastened their safety belts as the train's automatic doors opened. Sonic lifted Knuckles up with a grunt and heaved him back onto Eggman's hover pod.

"So, what's your plan for today Louie," Tails asked as they exited the train.

"Oh, I'm just going to catch the next train to the Disney Network. Ride Yzma's "Secret Lab" Roller Coaster, stop in and see Phineas and Ferb, go to a Mighty Duck's hockey game, hang out with T.J. and the gang, then enjoy a late night luau with Lilo and Stitch."

"Well, hope you have a good time bud," Sonic said as he and Louie traded a fist bump.

The Louie waved them goodbye as he raced off through the stations double doors. Sonic and the others slowly pushed through the double doors and stepped into _Satellite Central Station_.


	3. Chapter 3

Behind the Screens – Chapter 3

Author: I know you are all impatient with how long I take to write and upload chapters. But the hardest part about being an author is the amount of time you're able to commit to writing stories when you are both high-functioning autistic and your attention is diverted by the many responsibilities, mental frustrations, and occurrences that are in your life. All I can do is say I'm sorry and just try and continue on as best I can. As usual, it will take time for me work on the next chapter of this fiction or any others; depending on how much I'll be able to commit. So again, I'm sorry that it will again cause some impatience with you all. My only hope is that my stories will continue to impress you. For those who continue to show patience with me, thank you.

Attention: The fiction contains a multitude of characters that are copyrighted by such networks as Fox, Warner Bros., Disney, DIC, Hasbro, and Nickelodeon. My only reason for using these characters is for the entertainment of Fanfiction authors and visitors. No intention of copyright infringement.

* * *

If you were to see the Satellite Central Station with your own eyes for the very first time in your life, you would have absolutely no words to describe.

The Satellite Central Station was truly a sight to behold: a large clear-white area as big as twenty football fields lined side-by-side in two lines of ten, a see-through glass dome ceiling showing a multitude of stars, rare comets, the moon, the earth and the sun, a series of chairs, tables, and booths lining the sides and center of the station.

But the one sight that would truly leave you stunned breathless with your mouth open in agape, would be the thousands-upon-thousands of animated characters (past - present; Adventure Time - Zeke's Pad) that were either rushing back and forth visiting different networks, or just meeting and conversing with one another.

* * *

_We all know there are two types of television programming – live action and animation. Live action television is formed through scripts, on-set locations with real or fake backgrounds, lighting, makeup, costumes, stuntmen, multiple scene takes, props, choreography, actors, and special effects._

_Animated television works differently. Creating an animated series requires a well-organized team of writers, artists, animators, voice-actors, and editors. Now, you may see cartoons as just a series of hand-drawn and/or computer animated images mixed with recorded voices and sound. In a way, you are right. All the characters, locations, clothing, and objects are created by traditional hand-drawn or by computer, and their voices and the sounds of their world are all recordings. **BUT**…when these images and sounds are combined and turned into a broadcast signal, they become something** MUCH** different._

_In their beginning, cartoons were featured in theatre houses where people could only see one or two shows per viewing; along with serial films, newsreels, and war propaganda advertisements. Although public broadcasting was first experimented in the early 1930s, the only programing featured was the public news, product commercials, and comedy and drama shows._

_Then in 1950, KNBC broadcasted the first made-for-television cartoon: Crusader Rabbit. Though the animation was limited to the near point of narrated storyboards and minor movement, the show was still well received by the young viewers who adored the characters and their humorous and daring adventures. The show's popularity attracted the attention of not just the children, but also movie studios', such as Disney and Warner Bros., who began broadcasting their own animated cartoons; even their previously theatrical cartoons were broadcasted and reformatted for television._

_They did not know it, but they had created the first worlds that could only be seen and heard through the screens of our television sets. The animated characters lived in isolation and contention; not knowing their lives were made out of pencil, paper, and ink, never questioning why they were always thrust into many wacky, unusual, and sometimes dangerous events, and wandering only in their assigned worlds._

_Then in 1978 the characters of Hanna Barbara Productions and Warner Bros. suddenly discovered the way to exit their programs, and were able to step into their Network Halls for the very first time. This discovery caused a great deal of confusion among the characters, but, after a while, they managed to calm down and began talking with one another. Slowly, the characters began to accept their new neighbors and explored the many different worlds. Still, the animated beings remained convinced that their worlds were natural, and the only ones; being disconnected from other networks._

_This however changed throughout the 1980s (the era of early cable and satellite television) as more shows, American and foreign produced, began to appear. Then in 1992, the characters of the two networks awoke to find themselves merged into a single network hall: Cartoon Network._

_It was only three years later that another historical event occurred that expanded their universe even further; the appearing of the network stations and shuttle-trains. The Cartoon Network characters were the first to reach the **Satellite Central Station**, where they again discovered they were not the only ones. Spreading out to every other Network, these animated pioneers sought to show every other character, past and present, this strange and unusual reality that existed outside of their own._

* * *

Sonic and the others slowly stepped into the Satellite Central Station; taking in the sight of the thousands of animated characters that were moving to, and from, different networks.

"Eugene Krabs, you crustaceous crook, come back with me money!"

A minute later, Mr. Krabs (Spongebob Squarepants) raced past the group carrying a large sack of money, with Scrooge McDuck (DuckTales) chasing him with his cane raised in anger.

"Who are you calling a crook, you walking feather duster?!" Mr. Krabs shouted back as he ran. "I found this money fair and square!"

"Aye, you found it, **IN MY MONEY BIN!**"

"What do _**YOU**_ even need it for? Your show ended years ago!"

"I need it, because it's **MINE**!"

They watched as the crab and the duck raced around until they disappeared into the crowd.

"There goes two of the greediest skin-flints ever," Amy said, shaking her head in disgust.

Tails nodded in agreement. "Hopefully the phrase _'life imitates art'_ is just a phrase."

"Alright, let's hurry this up," Dr. Eggman huffed impatiently, "I want to see my new and improved self."

Feeling their main antagonist's urgings, the four began to move through the crowd of animated characters. Just then, Amy spotted a friend.

"Hey, Raven!"

Raven (Teen Titans GO!) heard the call and, with a sour expression, hovered over to the group. "Hi."

Amy instantly saw that the heroine was not feeling well. "W-What's the matter? Is anything wrong?"

"Well let's see: instead of being well-designed like I should be, I look like something that was drawn by a ten year old; instead of being brooding and serious, I'm shy and sarcastic; instead of being on a show where I fight villains and mysterious presences, I'm squirting milk out of my nose and attending slumber parties. Other than that, I'm just **PEACHY!**"

Amy and the others instantly knew what the problem was. Like the fans, the new direction of Teen Titans had a depressing effect on Robin, Starfire, Cyborg, Beast Boy, and, most of all, Raven. The teen heroes had been downsized from action/adventure . . . to screwball comedy.

"Well try and look on the bright side, Raven," Tails said with an encouraging smile, "at least they kept your voice actor."

Raven was unfazed. "Gee, that makes me feel _so_ much better."

"Aw come on," Sonic said, trying to see if he could lighten the mood, "is the new direction really THAT bad?"

The teen hero glared angrily at Sonic. "They made an episode where I like ponies . . . _**PONIES!**_"

"What's wrong with liking ponies?" asked a voice.

The group turned. It was Princess Twilight Sparkle (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) with her five pony friends Applejack, Rarity, Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy, and Pinkie Pie.

Raven, seeing the mane six, tried her best to keep her smile down. "I have to go, bye," she said as she hovered away from the group.

Twilight and the other ponies watched as Raven floated away. "Is the poor dear still upset over her show's new direction?" Rarity asked in concern.

"Unfortunately," Amy replied.

Wanting to change the subject, Sonic said, "Hey, I heard about the season four finale; congrats on getting your own castle."

"Thanks," Twilight said with a bow. "It really is amazing how far our show's storyline has come: A royal ball, defeating an annoying trickster, a royal wedding, saving a long lost kingdom, me becoming an alicorn princess, earning objects that become keys, battling a formidable antagonist, and now a castle. I just don't know how the show can get any better?"

"Are you kidding, Twilight," Rainbow Dash jumped in, "there's a _TON_ of ways it could get better: traveling to lands outside of Equestria, Shining Armor and Princess Cadence having a baby, Princess Celestia and Discord having a relationship, discovering a seventh Element of Harmony, going into the future, going into outer space, me finally becoming a Wonderbolt; I'm getting psyched just thinking about it!"

Rarity's eyes widened. "Ooh, I would absolutely love it if the writers decided to turn us all into princesses. The idea sounds simply divine!"

"If they were going to do that, Rarity," Amy said, "it would probably be at the_ end_ of the series."

"Hey!" Pinkie Pie suddenly cried out, "did you guys just come from a party, because Knuckles looks like he just had a **_great_** time!"

Twilight and the other ponies looked and saw how Knuckles was slumped over unconscious.

"Whoo, he looks more out cold than a hibernating grizzly," said Applejack.

"Yeah," said Rainbow Dash, "what happened to him?"

Once again, Sonic tried to speak. But Amy stepped in before he could. "Who knows, he was like that when we found him; completely out. Just can't wake him!"

"Oh, the poor thing," Fluttershy uttered.

Twilight looked at the unconscious echidna curiously. "But, I heard you were all receiving your new character designs. Shouldn't you all be awake for the process?"

"Oh, I'm sure we'll find a way before-" Amy said, when she was suddenly interrupted by a cacophony of noise.

Pinkie Pie-now inexplicably carrying a multitude of instruments-was banging, clanging, and blaring loudly; forcing the two groups to cover their ears. Other characters that passed bye also covered their ears in annoyance.

After two whole minutes of noise, the characters shouted out all at once, "PINKIE!"

Hearing her name, Pinkie Pie instantly stopped. "What? I was just trying to help wake him up. And nothing gets a pony up like _Pinkie Pie's One-Pony Party Parade_!"

"You're just supposed to wake him up," Rainbow Dash glared at her, "not break his eardrums!"

"Ahem!" Dr. Eggman coughed loudly. "While I love being caught up in this extensive and time consuming conversation. Could we PLEASE move along before we waste the few months of preparation we have before the deadline?!"

Hearing the impatience in their main antagonist's voice, Tails cleared his throat. "We are pressed for time."

"Yeah," Sonic said with a reluctant sigh. He turned to the mane six, "We really hate to chat and run girls, but…"

"We understand," Twilight said, "we probably should be moving along too."

The six ponies parted to give their friends room to pass. Each of them said bye as they walked away. Suddenly, Rainbow Dash called out. "Hey Sonic, come see me when you've got your new design! I'd like to see if you're still the fastest around!"

Sonic looked back with a competitive smile; he knew a challenge when he heard one. "You're on, Rainbow-babe!"

As they continued on their way, Sonic and the other's waved to more of their friends that passed by: Ziv "ZZ" Zulander and his girlfriend/enemy Lady Frenzy (The Bots Master), Ash and Pikachu (Pokemon XY), Alvin, Simon, and Theodore (Alvin and the Chipmunks), Raphael and Michelangelo (TMNT 2012), Tom cat and Jerry mouse, Wander and Sylvia (Wander over Yonder), Jughead (Archie's Weird Mysteries), Charlie Brown and Linus Van Pelt (Charlie Brown and Snoopy Show), Hunter and Colleen (Road Rovers), Goku (Dragon Ball Z), and Jerrica Benton (Jem and the Holograms).

"Hey Jerrica," Amy called out, "congrats on the upcoming film!"

"Thanks," Jerrica called back, "me and the girls are really excited! Hopefully they won't change us too much!"

"Keep the faith alive, girlfriend!"

Just then, Minerva Mink (Animaniacs) passed by, wearing her signature short red dress, swaying her long tail with her curved hips and carrying a small purse. "Come along, Wilford," the curvaceous mink called back, "we have a lot to do before our date."

"Coming, my sweet," a voice grunted in reply.

Sonic and the others turned to where they saw Wilford wolf, Minerva's scrawny werewolf boyfriend, carrying a small mountain of shopping bags and packages. As Minerva walked on toward the Cartoon Network tunnel, Wilford slowly shuffled past the group; desperately trying to keep the tower of clothes, perfumes, shoes, lingerie, makeup, and hair conditioning from toppling over.

"Hey Wilford," Sonic waved to the scrawny wolf.

Wilford turned his head and smiled to his friends, "Hey Sonic, Tails, Amy, Eggman."

"That time of the month again?" Tails asked.

"Yep, and I just can't wait for tonight," Wilford said with a goofy grin.

"Wilford, you do remember that she is vain, selfish, and self-conceited, right?" Amy asked with an arched eyebrow.

"Yep," Wilford nodded.

"And that she is only dating you once a month for your _"other side"_" Amy asked again.

"Uh-huh"

"So, why are you still committed to that horrid woman? You know that is not how love is supposed to be!"

The meek, bespectacled wolf gave a sigh. "I know she is not as perfect inside as she is outside. But when you're drawn as a lonesome hopeless loser, like me, no matter what woman you're paired with, you should just be grateful knowing that you don't get to spend every night alone."

"Wilford B. Wolf!" Minerva called out as she stomped over with her hands on her hips. "I cannot believe that you would be so insensitive as to have me walk all the way to the station, keep me waiting for thirty seconds, and then have me walk all the way back here to find you. Do you know how this is going to affect my new pedicure?"

Wilford shivered nervously; he did not like seeing his girl upset. "Gee, Minerva, I was just having a little talk with some friends."

"Well, you've had your talk," Minerva said with a scowl. "Now, I would like to get home before the fall season starts. So unless you _don't_ want to spend a hot romantic night with little me, **move!**"

Wilford's eyes instantly widened; not spend a night with the most gorgeous girl ever?! "Yes, my porcelain skinned, golden haired goddess."

The group watched as Wilford immediately began shuffling away at a faster pace.

As soon as he was far enough, Minerva knelt down, and faced Sonic with a seductive smile. "I heard you were getting a new character design today. How about you stop by some time and let me get a _good look_ at it?"

Sonic blushed bright red, as Minerva placed a hand on his chest; making his heart suddenly beat faster. Amy, trying not to show the least bit of jealousy, stepped right between the mink and her love interest.

"Yes, well unfortunately he can't because WE need to spend as much time adjusting to our designs and getting ready for the show."

Minerva, loving the jealousy in Amy's eyes, gave a mock gasp. "Oh, that is just too bad."

"I could make time to see you," Dr. Eggman said, putting on his best smile.

Minerva wasn't amused. "Not even in your dreams, brush lips."

Standing back up, Minerva gave Sonic another smile. "Well, see you later, handsome."

Amy fumed angrily as Minerva began to walk off. But then, the attractive mink stopped and, with a sly smile, gave a backward glance. "I'd especially like to see _your_ new look, Amy."

"Oh really," Amy said with a quizzical glare.

"Yes, I'd like to see if you're still _less than half_ the woman I am."

Amy gritted her teeth, and clenched her hands in fury, as Minerva disappeared into the crowd. Sonic and Tails quickly rushed over and grabbed Amy by the shoulders; in case she exploded in a fireball of fury and started to hurt someone.

"Come on Amy," Sonic said, trying to calm her down, "you know she isn't worth it."

Amy spoke through clenched teeth. "Ooh, if I wasn't PG-rated I'd make **HER** "less than half the woman she is"!"

"Remember why we're here, Amy," said Tails, "we need as much time to adjust to our new designs before the new show."

Knowing her friend was right; Amy took in a deep breath and calmed down. "Well then, what are we standing around for? Let's get moving!"

* * *

Ten minutes later, Sonic and the others at last reached their destination. A pair of automatic sliding doors opened to reveal a long narrow white paneled room; two long benches lined the sides of the room, as well as a full-body mirror on each side. And there, at the end of the room, stood a wide, metallic silver, vertical cylindrical-chamber: **_The Frequency Alternation Chamber._**

* * *

_The characters and the worlds they inhabit are made up of broadcast waves. Each world, no matter how similar they appear to be, is a broadcast wave of a different frequency. When a show reaches its final episode, or is cancelled for some reason, the world continues to exist; left to float among the airwaves like an island on an endless sea. But, when the show is selected to be remade, the new show is brought into existence while the old one is erased; left alive only in the recordings of reruns._

_The characters that are selected for the remake were sent to the Design Alternation Chamber: where they are scanned, and altered to match the frequencies of their new show. Those who were not selected were erased._

* * *

As the characters began to walk toward the chamber, Amy couldn't help but feel a twinge of fear. She had asked Sonic many times about the chamber; having been inside it three times. Sonic described the process as like taking a warm, steamy shower while covered head to toe in mud; as the process flow across your body, you feel your old form melting away and your new form revealing itself.

Dr. Eggman, grinning with anticipation, heaved the still unconscious Knuckles onto one of the side benches like a sack of potatoes. Sonic, Tails, and Amy stared at him with narrow eyes.

"What," he said with a shrug, "he's been banged on the head by Amy and crashed in the head on the train. Clearly he can take it."

The four continued on until they stood directly in front the chamber. Again, a moment of realization passed among them. Once they entered the chamber, there was no telling what would change; age, voice, clothing, intelligence, personality?

Sonic stepped forward, ready to enter the chamber.

"Oh no you don't, hedgehog," Eggman whined, as he grabbed Sonic by the shoulder and pulled him back. "You always get to go first! I want to go first this time, me-me-me!"

"Okay-okay, egghead, you can go first," said the blue hedgehog. "Don't be such a baby."

"Yes!" The doctor cried, as he and his hover-pod entered the chamber. The villain turned in his pod to face his companions, as the chamber's doors whirled around and closed with a pressurized hiss.

Inside the chamber, a ring of light passed across Eggman's entire body and his hover-pod. A computer voice spoke:

_Scan confirmed._

_Subject: Dr. Eggman._

_Current Program: Sonic X._

_Role: Main Antagonist._

_Status: subject is scheduled for complete design and frequency alternation._

_Initiating alternation sequence in 5…4…3…2…1…_

The villain closed his eyes as the chamber's interior instantly exploded with light.

Outside, Sonic, Tails, and Amy watched in awe as the chamber whirled and hummed to life. After five suspenseful minutes, the chamber slowly powered down.

The chamber doors slowly whirled open, and Dr. Eggman and his hover-pod floated out of the chamber. The three characters gasped in awe as they saw their main villain's new appearance. His clothing was now a more militaristic style: red jacket with yellow cuffs, a front flap attached to one of the buttons with two flaps hanging down in the back, white gloves, grey pants, and a pair black high-rimed boots. He still had his goggles, but they rested on his still bald cranium while a pair of blue Prince-Nez glasses covered his eyes. Lastly, he wore a strange controller device on his right wrist.

His attire wasn't the only thing that had changed. His signature mustache was now slightly shorter with a darker shade of brown. His usual round belly was gone. His body was now V-shaped: slightly taller, wide in the chest, broad shoulders, and comical short legs with small feet. But what had really changed about the main antagonist, was his animation. He now looked . . . three-dimensional.

"Never thought I'd say this," Sonic smiled, "but, looking good Eggman!"

The doctor stepped out of his hover-pod and stepped over to the full length mirror. Like the others, he couldn't help but gasp at his new appearance.

"At last," he cried, "the perfect form to match my superior brilliance!"

As the newly formed villain began to strike poses in the mirror, the three instantly rolled their eyes; clearly not every bit of Dr. Eggman had changed. The trio turned back to the chamber.

"Since Eggman went first," Sonic said, turning to Amy and Tails, "why don't you guys go next?"

"No-no Sonic," Amy said nervously, taking a step back, "that's okay. I don't mind waiting."

"How about you Tails, wanna go next?" Sonic asked.

"Yeah," Tails said with excitement, and he charged into the chamber. The chamber's door whirled around and closed with a pressurized hiss. A ring of light passed across Tails's body and a computer voice spoke:

_Scan Confirmed_

_Subject: Miles "Tails" Prower_

_Current Program: Sonic X_

_Role: Secondary Protagonist_

_Status: subject is scheduled for complete design and frequency alternation._

_Initiating alternation sequence in 5…4…3…2…1…_

Five minutes later, the chamber opened and Tails stepped out. Sonic, Amy, and Eggman looked to see what had changed in their friend. They instantly noticed that Tails's limbs were longer, making him slightly taller than he previously was. They also saw that he now wore a pair of aviator/work goggles, a leather tool-belt with a strap over his shoulder and a buckle with an insignia of two tails. His signature red and white sneakers were now wrapped in some sort of tape, and the fur on his chest now looked flat. Finally, like Dr. Eggman, they saw that he was now three-dimensional.

Seeing the looks on his friends' faces, Tails spoke, "how do I look?" Instantly, the fox covered his mouth in surprise; his voice now sounded slightly lower. With an excited smile, Tails pushed past his friends and hurried over to the mirror. His smile fell when he saw his reflection.

"I knew it was too good to be true," Tails muttered sadly.

"What are you talking about, Tails," Sonic said, seeing his friend look as though he were on the verge of tears, "you look great!"

"Yeah," Amy said, "just like your original design!"

Tails raised his eyes to his friends. "But that's just the problem. I've been a little kid ever since the first show twenty-two years ago. When I heard my voice sounded different, I thought that I had _finally_ grown out of that stage. But I'm still just a kid; a stupid, little, not to be taken seriously, kid."

"Now hold on a minute," Eggman spoke up, "as I recall, a "stupid little kid" is incapable of building and flying an airplane."

Amy instantly got what the villain was saying. "Yeah, that's right! And-and a little kid doesn't think about falling in love with a girl, yet you clearly showed that you had a crush on Cosmo."

Sonic noticed that Tails was starting to smile a little. "And how about the way you handled yourself in that tournament episode; until Rouge planted that kiss on you, you were as focused and cool as could be.

"Don't you see, Tails? You've come a long way since the first show. And you've clearly shown that you're not just a little kid."

Tails raised his head, showing the smile that now crossed his face. "Thanks guys."

Seeing their friend was looking better, Sonic turned to Amy. "Okay Ames, you're up."

"What?" Amy asked.

Sonic motioned toward the chamber.

"Oh-no-no-no, Sonic," Amy said nervously, "you first."

Sonic knew Amy was still afraid of stepping into the chamber. Instantly, he knew just what would change her mind. Sonic looked at Amy; making sure he was showing warm gentle eyes, cool glinting smile, and a charming personality. "Come on, babe, don't you trust me?"

The effect was instant as Amy's eyes sparkled with her usual fan-girl adoration, and her cheeks blushed red. Soon, she was in the chamber.

The chamber's door whirled around and closed with a pressurized hiss. A ring of light slowly passed over Amy's body and the computer voice spoke:

_Scan Confirmed_

_Subject: Amelia "Amy" Rose_

_Current program: Sonic X_

_Role: Fourth Protagonist/Love Interest_

_Status: Subject is scheduled for complete design and frequency alternation._

_Initiating alternation sequence in 5…4…3…2…1…_

Amy closed her eyes tight and braced herself for whatever was coming next as the chamber's interior filled with light.

Five minutes later, the chamber door opened and Amy stepped out. On her face was a proud smile. **_"That…was…Amazing!"_**

Realizing that her voice had changed, Amy rushed over to the full-length mirror. She gasped when she saw her reflection. Like Tails and Eggman, the first thing Amy noticed was that she was now three-dimensional. She then noticed that, like, Tails, she was now slightly taller with long skinny limbs. From this, the next change Amy noticed was that her signature one-piece red dress had been slightly altered: the hem was less wide and clung to her hips, a lavender sarashi now wrapped around her skinnier waist, and three golden buttons lined down her left side.

She looked down and saw that her legs were now adorned with purple stockings and her usual red high-heel boots were now red-violet shoes with pink soles and toes, gray straps and pink plate with two yellow buttons on top. She then checked her hands and saw that she now had purple sport tape that covered her arm up to her elbow. Amy reached up to her head and felt her hairband still in its place.

"What do you think Ames," Sonic said, breaking her attention.

"Hmm," Amy said pondering. "I love the changes they made to my attire, the voice matches me nicely, and I like being a little taller. But I wish they could have widened my arms and legs a bit, just to add a little curve in my figure."

"Well," said Tails, "at least you still have your personality . . . and your hammer."

Amy looked closer at her new limbs and another thought instantly came to her. Without giving the others a hint, Amy raced down to the end of the hall until she was at the automatic sliding doors.

Sonic, Tails, and Dr. Eggman noticed and wondered just what she was planning to do. Turning to the side, Amy raised her hands and arms up and began . . . cartwheeling back towards the chamber. Immediately, she transitioned from a cartwheel into a back flip; tucking in her legs as she did. Then, she did another flip, only to spin gracefully in midair with a kick. Finally, Amy shifted into a forward flip, and, while in midair, took her hammer (Now also three-dimensional) swung it down in front of the trio before making a perfect landing.

Sonic, Tails, and Eggman just stood there slack-jawed with shock and amazement as Amy shouldered the hammer with a smile, then they instantly applauded.

"**Wow** Amy!" Sonic exclaimed as he clapped. "Where did you learn to do that?"

"I don't know, I guess it just comes with the design. In fact, I've actually started feeling more strong and independent than I was before entering the chamber."

"Okay Sonic," Tails spoke up, "I guess, since Knuckles is still unconscious, you're next."

Giving a nod, Sonic proudly stepped into the chamber; even if he was a little nervous about what his new design would be, Sonic refused to show it.

As the chamber door whirled around and closed with a pressurized hiss, Knuckles, still laid out on the bench, _slowly opened one of his eyes._

Inside the chamber, Sonic stood still as the ring of light passed over his body.

_Scan Confirmed_

_Subject: Sonic the Hedgehog_

_Current Program: Sonic X_

_Role: Main Protagonist_

_Status: Subject is scheduled for complete design and frequency alternation._

_Initiating Alternation Sequence in 5…4…3…2…1…_

Five minutes later, the chamber door whirled opened and Sonic stepped out. "Well guys, what do you think?"

He instantly covered his mouth when he heard his new voice. The hedgehog sped to the full length mirror to see what changes had been made. He noticed very little when he saw his reflection.

Just like the others, the first thing Sonic noticed was that he now looked three-dimensional. The second change that he noticed was he was now much slimmer and taller with long arms and legs; giving him a lanky appearance. From this, he saw that he was now wearing white sports tape that wrapped around his newly cuffed gloves, newly designed sneakers, and the lower-half of his arms and legs. He then noticed that his usual slicked-back quills now had a slight messy look to them; making it more natural. The final change that Sonic noticed was that he now wore a short brown neckerchief around his neck.

"Hmm," Sonic said as he once again looked over his new design. "I guess the artists had a difficult time with what to improve; they must have, if they chose to have me wear this thing."

"Well, I think you look handsome with a bandana," Amy said, leaning in close to her newly designed love interest.

Sonic sighed, looking again at the changes. "Well, I guess I can work with this; they could've had me wearing a floppy long-sleeved jacket or something crazier."

"I like it," Tails said, "It gives a rather adventurous look to you."

Sonic smiled. "Thanks guys. Now let's try and get Knuckles up, and hope that we can get him into the chamber without needing to drag him."

The four characters turned to the bench where they had left their friend, only to gasp in shock when they found it bare.

**Knuckles was gone!**


End file.
